


Blue Tomorrow

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Puppy Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Stone and the love interests he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/gifts).



> The title is taken from the Super Junior-M song.

Steven's first love died the moment he was born.

He grows up padding through silent corridors and writing letters in empty rooms. _Dear Mother, today the sky was high and cloudless and it made me think of the way your faded blue eyes look in father's old photographs. I never had a chance to know you, but I miss you all the time._

He folds each one neatly and stares at them, unmarked and unaddressed, before picking them up and walking to the cliff overlooking the sea. Then he shapes them into airplanes and flings them with all his strength.

\--

Steven's first crush is a young girl who's visiting Rustboro for the summer.

He's never seen hair as gold as hers, or seen anyone move as gracefully as she does, long-fingered movements that sweep through the air. She's the first person he meets who loves books as much as he does, who doesn't mind when he stammers and blushes and stares at his feet, who holds his hand and smiles when he brings her to see the cliff overlooking the sea.

But she returns to Sinnoh when autumn comes, and Steven's only ten years old, and eventually, the memories fade.

\--

Steven's first kiss feels like an accident.

When he's sent to boarding school in Sootopolis, it feels like he's been exiled to the end of the world—until meets his roommate. Wallace shows Steven around town and cracks sly jokes until Steven's laughing too hard to feel uncomfortable.

They spend their last night of high school together, lying on the roof and staring at the starlight that filters through the crater. Steven turns to say something—and runs into Wallace's kiss.

"I'm sorry," Wallace whispers when they pull apart. "I thought—"

"It's okay," Steven says, and their friendship survives unchanged.

\--

Steven first feels a connection when he's old enough to know better.

He's met her somehow-familiar blue eyes before. He's noticed the determination beneath her bright exterior, but he's never paid May much mind—not until they fight together and fall into step, dovetailing strategies like old friends.

Her cheeks are flushed when she turns to him, victorious, and he can't stop his rising interest. He wonders what could have been if only she were a few years older, if only he weren't a few years too late.

When she saves the world, he cheers her on—from the sidelines.

\--

Steven has written his last letter.

Her smile is nervous, but genuine. "Take your time," she says.

He places the airplane on the granite stone and stares at the fluttering wings. _This is Flannery,_ the letter says. _I wish I had a better way for you to meet each other. Father says she's a lot like you, especially when she smiles._

_...I'm happy, Mother._

When he gets up, Flannery steps forward. "Hello," she whispers, bowing.

"Thanks for coming," he says. He turns away and reaches for her hand; her fingers are warm when they twine with his. "Let's go home."


End file.
